ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Diamondhead
Diamondhead is the Codon Stream's DNA sample of a Petrosapien from the planet Petropia. Appearance Diamondhead is a silicon-based lifeform that is about 7 feet in height. His body is composed of durable green crystals. He sports 4 green crystal points on his back and has a sharp head. In ''Alien Force'' and ''Ultimate Alien'', Diamondhead's torso is similar to Chromastone's, which is purple crystal which has black lines and dots over it, it's confirmed Diamondhead will lose this naturally later. There are now 6 crystal points on his back instead of 4 and now also sports two more on the front of his chest. In the original series, Diamondhead wore a uniform which is black on one half and white on the other with the Omnitrix symbol on his left chest. Gwen as Diamondhead has darker and shinier diamonds, thinner arms, more rounded body, no spikes and a more square head. She wears a uniform like Ben Diamondhead's, except it is half dark blue, half light blue. She wears the Omnitrix symbol on her left chest. In Heroes United, Diamondhead looks more real-world crystal-like because of his being drawn in Generator Rex-style Powers and Abilities Diamondhead has a super dense body which is composed of extremely dense organic green and purple crystals. He is able to manipulate the atomic structure of his crystalline structure and physiology at will, thus allowing him to make crude crystal weapons from any part of his body on demand and fire crystals rapidly from his hands. He can make huge clusters of crystals, creating crystal shields and make ramps. In certain ways, he can even reshape his projectiles into certain shapes and can make giant body parts like hands to capture enemies. He can control the crystals that are not even connected to his body. The same ability also allows him to regenerate to a limited extent, such as re-growing or re-attaching severed or lost limbs. In addition to growing crystals on himself, he can also grow them over other objects. In addition, to his crystalkinetic powers his body itself acts as a living prism, making lasers and weapons similar useless by refracting the beams. He also has proved strong enough to easily beat Kevin and Vilgax. In Alien Force , Diamondhead's powers have grown dramatically, as shown in the episode Vengeance of Vilgax: Part 2, Diamondhead can levitate three pillars of crystal that he controls to aim toward Vilgax, thus defeating him. The crystal shards that he fires not only inflict more impact, they have a new effect which is having to explode on contact with an enemy or an object in general. In Vendetta, he is now shown to have another ability similar to Chromastone's energy absorption and projection abilities, he could absorb and redirect lasers and energy blasts, instead of refracting them in the original series, but most likely still can. Weaknesses Diamondhead is shown to have a couple of drawbacks to his crystalline body. One of them is that it can shatter if exposed to strong sonic vibrations or even fall unconscious. The other drawback is while Diamondhead can regenerate limbs, there is a limit to how much damage he can recover from.He is able to survive if shattered, as shown in The Secret of Chromastone. Alternate Timeline In an alternate timeline's future, Diamondhead has regained predominant clothing. As well as a black-layered shirt, the Omnitrix symbol has moved to the center of his chest from the left side of his chest. His pants are now white and he has black boots, and his jaw also seems jagged. The diamond shards at his back are now bigger. He seems more durable than before, but he still gets shattered by strong sonic vibrations, as shown in Ken 10. Since he is more durable than before, he also became a lot stronger than before. He can properly use his powers now and can create more different diamond attacks. Appearances Online Games *Ben To The Rescue *Battle Ready *Krakken Attack *Cricket Strike Naming and Translations Toys Ben 10 * 4" Diamondhead * 4" Diamondhead (Battle version) * 10 cm Diamondhead (DNAlien) * Diamondhead Planetary Powder Set * Diamondhead Mini Vehicles Ben 10: Alien Force * 10 year-old and 15 year-old Ben Tennyson, Diamondhead and Chromastone * Alien Creation Figures with Original Diamondhead and Grey Matter Ben 10: Ultimate Alien *4" Diamondhead Version 2 *Alien Creation Figures with Vilgax (Alien Force) and Diamondhead v. 2 *Alter Alien Ben to Diamondhead and Ripjaws to Four Arms *Transforming Ben and Diamondhead (DVD and 4 inch action figures *Classic Diamondhead, Classic Wildmutt, Ripjaws, Upgrade and XLR8 (Combo Pack) *Diamondhead, Water Hazard, Humungousaur Defender, Big Chill (Combo Pack) Trivia *He's gone from one of the most used aliens in the original series, to moderatly used in Alien Force, and is now one of the least used alien in Ultimate Alien. *Before The Secret of Chromastone, he and Tetrax were the only living Petrosapiens. *In one of the Ultimate Alien posters, Diamondhead is the only original series alien to be displayed whilst all the Alien Force and Ultimate Alien aliens are displayed. *Diamondhead is one of the most used aliens in Alien Force Season 3. *Diamondhead is the only alien to appear in every season finale of the original series. *Diamondhead is the only non-ultimate alien other than Way Big and Alien X to defeat Vilgax in Alien Force. *Diamondhead is the first alien from the original series' original 10 to appear in Alien Force, the second being Ghostfreak. *Diamondhead is immune to Eon's aging ray because he is made of diamond and diamond doesn't age. *Diamondhead is one of Ben's most resilient aliens. *Diamondhead can pull out the diamonds sticking out of his body and use them like a sword or arrow. *In the German version of the series, Diamondhead - like so many others of Ben's aliens - was for unknown reasons misnamed. In his case he was called Stahlschädel (Steel Skull), even though he is evidently composed of a crystalline substance. *In ''Vengeance of Vilgax: Part 2'', Diamondhead shot diamond projectiles at Vilgax, injuring him, however, in the original series, the projectiles didn't have any effect. *Diamondhead's transformation in ''Alien Force'' is similar to Chromastone's. *Diamondhead is the first seen Ultimatrix alien used by Albedo, and the first seen Ultimatrix alien used. *Diamondhead is the 4th alien from the original series to reappear in a sequel series. *In the original series, Diamondhead shifts his hands to cut something but in Alien Force he doesn't shift his hands. *Diamondhead is the first alien named, and he, along with Stink Arms, Eye Guy and Ultimate Humungousaur, are the only four aliens who were named by another character besides Ben. Max named Diamondhead, Gwen named Stink Arms and Eye Guy and Albedo named Ultimate Humungousaur. *Diamondhead has been referred to as a "giant ice sculpture thing" and a "walking chandelier." *According to Dwayne, Diamondhead is not made of Taedenite. *Diamondhead is the sixth alien to miss an entire season while unlocked in the Omnitrix/Ultimatrix. He was absent in Ultimate Alien Season 1. The first was Ripjaws in Ben 10 season 3 and Ultimate Alien season 2, the second and third were Benwolf and Benvicktor in Ben 10 season 4 and the fourth and fifth were Alien X in Ben 10: Alien Force seasons 2 and 3. *Diamondhead is one of the four aliens used by both first and second Ben 10,000. *Diamondhead and Heatblast appear in all Eon's appearances. *Diamondhead's voice was the original voice when he re-appeared in Vengeance of Vilgax: Part 2, but changed to a higher pitch in AF and UA. See Also *Diamondhead Gallery Category:Omnitrix Heroes Category:Ben 10,000 aliens Category:Live-action aliens Category:Aliens Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Ultimatrix Heroes Category:Clone Transformations Category:Ben's Team Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:Male Aliens Category:Male Heroes Category:Mineral Alien Category:Ben 10 Alien Force aliens Category:Highly durable aliens Category:Cleanup Category:Allies Category:Galactic Racing Aliens